yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Diş
İngilizce - Türkçe günah isim günah işlemek günahlar sin Bilgisayar çerçeve Sinema vebal suç işlemek sin fonksiyonu Matematik suç Görseller Türkçe - Türkçe Yaş, sene Hukuk Mezar, gömüt Yaşanılmış olan süre, yaş Yaşanılmış olan süre, yaş: "Hoş uyanık da olsam, biz sindekileri artık erkekten saymazlar ya..."- H. Taner Ölü gömülen yer, gömüt, mezar, kabir, metfen, makber: "Sana ibret gerek ise / Gel göresin bu sinleri."- Yunus Emre Ölü gömülen yer, gömüt, mezar, kabir, metfen, makber Kirli olan ve kokan deve yün (SÎN) Çin (SÎN) İspanyolca - Türkçe olmasaydı ezeli olada kullanmadan kalmadan bırakmadan yapılmadan yoklu olmadan İngilizce - İngilizce A letter of the Arabic alphabet; س A letter of the Hebrew alphabet; שׂ sine, a trigonometric function A violation of a moral or religious law; an error To commit a sin A misdeed without Wrongdoing, seen as disobedience to God Wrongdoing, seen as disobedience to God Computes a sine Türkçe - İngilizce cower cowering fiil stardom string syn Tıp sin Bilgisayar grave, tomb sepulcher sepulchre İspanyolca - İngilizce minus without but with no but, however, yet minus, out of, without syn İtalyanca - İngilizce until, up to İngilizce - Yunanca αμαρτία (amartia) (n) αμαρτία (amartia) (v) αμαρτάνω (amartano) (against) αμαρτία (amartia) (ενάντια (enantia)) -Αμαρτία (-Amartia) (-sin) αμαρτωλότητα (amartolotita) (sinfulness) αμαρτίες (amarties) (sins) (adj) αμαρτωλός (amartolos) (sinful) αμαρτωλός (amartolos) (sinful) İngilizce - İspanyolca crimen pecado, indecencia, inmoralidad ser pecador pecar pecaminoso (sinful) pecaminoso, impío, inmoral, pecador (sinful) de perdición (sinful) pecadoramente (sinfully) pecaminosamente (sinfully) İngilizce - İtalyanca peccato colpa macchiarsi di una colpa, commettere un errore peccare delitto, offesa peccaminoso (sinful) deplorevole (sinful) peccaminosamente (sinfully) peccaminosità (sinfulness) Türkçe - İtalyanca tomba İspanyolca - İtalyanca privo senza İngilizce - Arapça الاثم الإثم الذنوب ذنبا ذنب, أخطأ, أثم suffix يخطىء إثم, ذنب, معصية, سيئة, خطيئة noun آثمة (sinful) مخزي adjective (sinful) sin Eski Yazı دیش :1 Çene kemiklerinin üstüne dizili, ısırıp koparmaya ve çiğnemeye yarayan sert, beyaz organlardan her biri. :2 Çark, testere, tarak vb. çentikli şeylerdeki çıkıntıların her biri. :3 Sarımsak dilimi, karanfil vb.nde dişe benzetilen tane. :4 Bazı dantel ve işlemelerin kenarlarındaki yuvarlak sivri bölüm. :5 Omurgalı hayvanların çenelerinde veya ilkel yapılı omurgalıların gırtlak ve ağızlarında bulunan kemiksi sert parçalar. :1 tiş. :diş geçirememek :diş göstermek :1 canını dişine katmak * : * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 , * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 , * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 , * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : * : * : * : * : * : *Azerice: diş *Uygurca: tix, qix }} :1 diş :1 diş :1 tish * : 1 * :1 diş af:diş az:diş el:diş en:diş fa:diş fr:diş hu:diş io:diş ja:diş ka:diş ko:diş ku:diş ky:diş lo:diş lt:diş nl:diş pl:diş pt:diş ru:diş Kategori:Diş